The bike payment
by derge7654
Summary: Misty, May and Dawn are demanding Ash to pay them for destroying their bikes only to find that ash has spend all his money already. But the girls a determent to get the money one way or a another...


Ash was Soundly sleeping in his room after returning from his joyrney from kalos, Until he was drag out the bed by three Angry girls.

"Give us back our bikes Ash Ketchum!"

"Misty, May, Dawn?! What are the three of you doing here?"

"I was on my way home to Cerulean City when I realized that after all this time you _still_ haven't paid me back for my bike you ruined."

"And me and Dawn were on the ferry to Petalburg when Misty called me and told us. we were just

coming for support but then we remembert that You didint bay us back either"

Ash backed up as former companions verbally destroyed him. Then a realization came to mind.

"Uh, Dawn. I didn't destroy your bike."

"Yes, your right Ash. You didn't." Dawn then pointed to Ash's bed.

"He did!"

Ash looked over and saw Pikachu with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Pikachu? You destroyed her bike! Why didn't you tell me?"

Everyone got quiet and looked at Ash.

"Uh, Ash. You do know Pikachu can't talk, right?" May stated.

"Oh yeah." Ash slap himself to the head" But I dont have the money right now"

" Dont lie" Misty said " we know that you won 25000 Poke dollers by placing second in the kalos league, so pay up".

Ash started to swead heavily" Well..you see...the thing...is..I...spend it already"

" WHAT" The girls yell together" How could you spend so much money in just a short of time"

"Well..most of the money went on my date with Serena, she brought so much cloths and the rest went to feed my pokemon in Oaks lab"

The girls look super piss off right now" Well you are going to have to pay us somehow" May said

Sudennly Dawn had a huge grin in her face" Hey, i know how he can pay us back"

Dawn pull Misty and May Outside his room, Ash could hear the girls Whispering something.

Misty and may walk back in and starte to strip down " " Wait..what" Ash said only to get apair of underwear thrown to his face,The smell of the girls sweaty underwear made its way to His nose, It was both discusting and somehow plesent.

Ash shook the panties off his face and turnd his look at now naked girls, they cave Ash a good wiew of their curvy naked bodies..

" Alraight Ash,This is how this is going to go" May said showing ash down to his bed" Singe you dont have the money, Youl have to pay us with you body" May said and started kissing Ash passionately while misty started to remove Ash jeans and finaly his underwear reviling his semi-hard cock" Already enjoying I see" Misty teased as her mouth enclose over Ash penis. Stroking her hand and lips up and down. Her tongue traces over the top, gradually getting faster. Her hands cently squeeze his balls very lightly.

"Ahh..that...Ahh" Ash moaned, May stop kissing and turn around giving ash a full wiew of Her vagina,Drips of her juice drip to Ash face "Lick me Ash. I want to feel your tounge in my pussy " She purred. Ash tryit to resist but his tounge started to move on his own.

"thats enough of the warm up" Misty chirped happily as she positioned herself above Ash's cock and started to lower herself. His cock sink into Misty vagina as her Hymen broke. she screamed so loud that it was propelly heard downstairs. May look misty with a jelousy look that she had taken Ash viginity.

"Keep licking me Ash, It feels hevenly" May spoken as she and misty started to kiss and rub their breast with their free hands.

At that moment Dawn walk in with pack of energy drinks"You girls started without me?" Dawn said in a jelousy tone" You were suppost to wait me get back from the strore" Dawn quickly too off her cloths and Started to lick and suck Mays left nipple.

Ash started to feel a pressure building up on his cock as he started to get close of cumming

"Ahh...Im gonna...AHHH _"_ The plesure was too great for ash to hold. his cock spurted a load of semen into Misty ovum. May smoothert Ash face under Her butt as she orgasm. flow of fluids soak Ash face and dribbles from his chin.

Misty got up of from his slime cock and sticky. drips of cum and blood trip from her pussy all over the bed. " Whoh...how did you came some much?" Misty said as drips of cum drip from her pussy and took one the energy drinks and gulp it at one go.

"No time for rest"May hummed and switch places with Misty. She quiqly drop her self down. Allowing ash hard cock to slide into her virgin pussy.

Ash let out a small moam and quickly submitted to May, Dawn took this oppertynit and took a seat on Ash slimy face" You know what to do Ash" Dawn command, Ash nod weakly and moved his toungue.

Ash the girls spend the entire day having sex and drinking energy drinks until the girls were satisfited.

* * *

 **8 months later**

After the events of that day, Ash had decided to challenge the kanto league again and had even finally won his first league, This had earned him a job as the new elite four member singe Agetha retired. Currently he was sitting on the dinner table eating his moms cooking when the doorbell rang.

" Il get it" Ash said and went to open the door, as he opened the door he was greeted by Misty, May and Dawn with pregnant bellies

"Well, mister elite four" Misty teased" Ready to pay now?"

"Wait...I though you girls took Pills to prevent This " Ash sweat.

"We Forgot..." Dawn giggled " But now we can get the money for the bikes from child support"

"Oh no...Im going to be a father for 3 kids" Ash whined

"actually ...Its 6...all three of are crrying twins" May smiled

"T...T...TWINS" Ash panic and fainted on the doorstep

And that is how Ash become a father and leard that you should always pay back your debt.


End file.
